Shiir'fhayah
Character Info Start of Path to Power Shiir was the first player to ever appear in the game, and as such is one of most recognizable members of the community. When the clan arrived in the cavern outside of Chel'el'Sussoloth, Shiir, Oru, and Quel were the first to start exploring the cavern. Even though he was not officially apart of any profession, he would pop up from time to time in the Leader Archive to convey news to An'jhali. Warmaster Eventually he was appointed War Master and would serve in this capacity for the majority of Path to Power 1. His signature weapon was the clan's only lance (also the clan's first weapon) and he would fight using a mix of spear work and hand to hand. Eventually he stepped down from the position of War Master. During the Black Sun Siege, he briefly served as a healer under his mate Elif. Shortly before the clan moved to the surface to start a colony, Shiir departed from the clan with Ilrae to join the Sullisin'rune. Physical Description Shiir is primarily recognizable due to his complete lack of any clothing on his upper half. He has short white hair with a single braid hanging down on his left side. He has a jeweled pendant around his neck and a tattoo on his left soldier. He is oftentimes seen wielding a spear. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 1, Page 2, 6/8/07) - LA panels two and three: First appearance. * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 1 6/25/07) - LA panels eight and nine: Scouting the ruins with Oru. * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 2 7/2/07) - EA panels one through three: Shiir and Oru are joined in their investigations by Quel, the new Scout. * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 3, 7/9/07) - EA panel one: Investigating the ruins. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 1, 8/4/07) - EA panel one: Bringing salvaged scrap metal back from the ruins. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) '- LA panels four through five, seven: Proposes the clan hold a tir'ay tournament. * '(Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) - LA panels five and six: Gives a speech along with An'jhali to begin the tir'ay tournament. * (Chapter 1, Day 5, Page 4, 10/28/07) -''' LA panels two, three, five through seven: Stands forth as a war master candidate and ultimately elected. * '''(Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 2, 12/3/07) - EA panel four. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 1, 5/9/08) '- LA four: Leading the main attack during the Slaver Ambush. * '(Chapter 1, Day 18, 5/28/08) - LA panel four. * (Chapter 2, Epilogue 12, 2/09/2011) - EA: Shiir and Ilrae depart to join the Sullisin'rune. Final Appearance. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Host a tir'ay (martial art) session/tournament." 6 votes. LA: Day 3, page 3. ''"Use the architect's earth sorcery to encase Quel in a stone likeness." ''16 votes. LA: Day 15, page 2. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Shiir'fhayah served the ruling Clan's military for most of his life, having served in the Defense Force, transferred to the Expeditionary Force for a time, and then transferred back just before the Exodus occured. Nearly dying on the trek from wounds sustained in the escape, Shiir is a resourceful survivalist and fiercely loyal to the Clan and the Ilharess. Shiir has lost most of his family; two of his children were killed in the attack and his mate died giving birth to his only surviving daughter on the journey. He nearly fell in the fighting that consumed their former home and almost succumbed to the wounds suffered there if not for the intervention of his mate's sister, Elif'rafaat. He chopped his hair off as a symbol of the loss he and all the members of Tei'kaliath have endured, leaving a single braid in remembrance of his beloved family. Character Gallery Shiir slaver ambush.jpg|Shiir bringing down a Relentless during the Slaver Ambush Shiir leading charge.jpg|Leading the charge during the Vei'Visa Battle. Tiktikkis not so docile.PNG|Shiir don't take kindly to filthy scavengers around his daughter. Cleaning shiir abs.jpg|Gotta keep those abs clean! Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Warriors Category:Healers